This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application Ser. No. 89110024, filed May 24, 2000.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multimedia device for image output and input.
2. Description of Related Art
Those tremendous image data transmitted and received through a telecommunication network becomes modem trends because the telecommunication network is widely used and its transmission rate increases. Therefore, a variety of image input/output devices are developed. For example, in addition to voice signals, a video telephone system can be used for receiving and transmitting images such that the video telephone users of both sides can see each other.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional image input/output device of a video telephone system. Referring to FIG. 1, the image input/output device 100 includes a display 120 and a CCD (charged coupled device) camera 140 located above the display 120, of which the display 120 is used for displaying an image of an opposite-side user, which is from the output end OUT of an image input/output device 100 at another user""s location, to a user 66 in front of the display 120. The CCD camera 140 is used for capturing the image of the user 66, transferring the image of the user 66 to electronic signals and then transmitting the image to the input end IN of the image input/output device 100 to the opposite-side user. However, because the CCD camera 140 is located above the display 120 and the user 66 usually looks right at the front of the display 120, the CCD camera 140 above the display 120 then takes an image that the user 66 looks at the display 120 downwards. Accordingly, the opposite-side user then receives the image that the user 66 looks at the display 120 downwards, rather than looks right at the front of the display 120. Both users of the video telephone system do not face to each other, and feel annoying and difficult to communicate.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides an image input/output device, comprising a semi-transparent display and an image capture device. The semi-transparent display has a displaying surface for displaying images to a user and an opposite surface respective to the displaying surface. The image capture device is assembled right behind the semi-transparent display, wherein the image capture device is substantially aligned with a line of sight of the user. The semi-transparent display further comprises a number of pixels and transparent holes formed between the displaying surface and the opposite surface of the semi-transparent display, and each of the pixels are further formed on a non-transparent layer. The pixels and the transparent holes are distributed uniformly and interleaved periodically.
The present invention further provides an image input/output device, comprising a semi-transparent display and a charge coupled device (CCD) camera. The semi-transparent display has a displaying surface for displaying images to a user and an opposite surface respective to the displaying surface, and has a number of pixels and transparent holes thereon. The CCD camera is located right behind the opposite surface of the semi-transparent display, and used for capturing an image of the user through the transparent holes. The pixels and the transparent holes are distributed uniformly and interleaved periodically, avoiding the displayed image having lines thereon. In addition, self-luminescent display is preferable for the semi-transparent display because no external light source is required.
Furthermore, the distance between the semi-transparent display and the image capture device is less than the focus of the image capture device, avoiding forming images of the non-transparent parts such as the CCD camera on the image capture device.
Accordingly, using the image input/output device of the present invention, the user looks right in front of the semi-transparent display and the image capture device behind the semi-transparent display can capture an image that the user looks right in front of the semi-transparent display. Therefore, the users of both sides can communicate face to face via a video telephone system.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.